A conventional IPM uses an insulated metal substrate (IMS). The IMS is usually clamped by two copper layers. In the present disclosure, the use of lead frame and die supporting elements in an over-mold type IPM simplifies the manufacturing process and reduces fabrication cost. The die supporting elements may be of a die attach pad (DAP) type or a direct bonded copper (DBC) type. A conventional IPM for driving a motor has three driving integrated circuits (ICs). In the present disclosure, the IPM has a low voltage IC and a high voltage IC.
Compact package size is achieved by optimization of the layout. The optimization includes use of two driving ICs instead of three driving ICS and introduction of conformal curved sides along adjacent die supporting elements. Reduction of the number of leads is achieved by attaching the two driving ICs on a same connection member.